Always Be My Baby
by DragonFly
Summary: 5 days till the wedding and Herm and Ron have a HUGE fight.
1. Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger

Disclamer: I do not own ANY of the HP charicters. I do own Kara Smith, Rose Potter, Anne Potter,and Miekala Snape. 

Hope you enjoy.

Harry Potter steped off of the train at Hogwarts. He was taking the job of Defense Aganst the Dark Arts. His wife Rose stood next to him. Right behind her was their 3yr old daughter Anne.

"Mommy why are we here?" she asked

"Because Daddy has a job here." Rose answered. Rose was tall, thin, had long black hair, and brown eyes. Many said she looked like her father, Sirius Black. Others thought she looked like her mother, Sara Black.

Harry was short, thin, had very untidy hair and green eyes. But the most thing unusual about him was the lighting shaped scar on his forhead. Harry had had this scar since he was very little, when he had survived the most evil wizard to ever wask the earth, Lord Voldemort. Harry had been just one year old when Voldemort had burst into his house and murdered his parents, Lily and James Potter.

Anne looked like both of her parents. She had neck length black hair and hazel eyes. She had Rose's nose and complection, but Harry's face.

As they entered the castle, Harry noticed that not many things had changed. Dumbledore was still headmaster. It had only been 3 yrs since Harry and Rose had graduated and many people thought Harry was to young to be teaching. He was only 20.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry noticed a gil in dark purple robes. She had dark brown , shoulder lenth bushy hair. Harry wondered where he had seen her before.

"Rose". he wispered "Do you know who that witch in the purple robes is?"

Rose looked and a shocked look came over her face. "Harry" she said "Its . . . it's Hermione!"

"What?" Harry answered " Are you sure?"

"Yes! Here I'll prove it by asking her." With that she walked over toward the woman

Harry whatched as she tapped the woman on the sholder. He saw the womans eyes light up and she hugged Rose. Rose then pointed towards Harry and Anne and they came their way.

"Harry!" Hermione exclamed "Its's so good to see you both again! She looked behind Harry to see a hiding Anne. "And who's this?"

" This is our daughter Anne" Rose said. "She is 3 going on 20, and very shy. Well the shyness certenly didn't come from her mother."

Harry noticed that Herm was fighting back tears. Herm had had a daughter once, but the baby had died when it was 3 months old.

"She's beautiful" she said

Just then Proffessor Snape walked past. Harry expected him to make a cruel remark,but insted he _smiled_.

"Who's kid is that" he asked nodding towards Anne.

" Thats Anne Potter, Harry and Rose's daughter." Hermione answered "Cute huh?"

Snape stared at Anne for a few seconds then said "Yes. You and Black did a good job, Potter." and walked away.

Harry stared after Snape. "Okay" he said very slowly " Did Snape just make a comment, or am I losing my mind?"

Hermione laughed "No, Snape has loosend up quite a bit. Expessily since Kara Smith arrived."

"Who" Harry asked

"Kara Smith" she repeted "His neice"

"Snape has a sister or brother?" Harry asked bewildered

"His sister-in-law" Hermione said "His late wife's sister"

"Snape was _married?_" Rose said

"Yep, when he was 17. Miekala was her name,(a/n Miekala is pronounced Meek-uh-la) and she was very pretty. He showed me her picture. And from what Snape says, she looks just like her aunt" Hermione said

"What happend to her?" Harry asked

"She died just after their son was born, I don't know how, their son died 1 month later from some kind of sickness"

"Well does he still hate everyone?" Harry asked

"Nope" Hermione answered "He and I are really good friends now."

"Wow. I remember how mean he used to be" Rose said

Rose had moved from Canada in their 5th year. She was really British, but after Sirius had been put in Azkaban, her mother had moved to America to excape her fathers taunts about how untrustworthy Sirius was. She had a one year old Rose and her ex-fiance (Sara's father had forced them to break up) in prision. She had to go somewhere.

Snape showed up again. "So Potter, your teaching here right?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered

"Well you better be a _very _good DADA teacher, or I just might have to steal the position back." Snape said

"You finnaly go to teach it" Rose said

" The year you guys left" Snape said "Then you andMiss Granger _had_ to show up saying you needed a job so Miss Granger and I are now both teaching Potions."

" Both of you?" Harry asked

"I need to learn how to be a good teach before I take the full position." Herm said

"Yeah right" Harry said "And Voldemort was my father"

They all laughed. "Whoa!" said Snape suddenly "We better get to the feast. We've alredy missed the Sorting."

The feast was fantasitic. As Harry laid in bed that night, little did he know he was about to run into yet another old friend.

Oh cliffhanger. Aren't I mean? No? Darn. Please reveiw even though the story bites in my opinion. If I even have one, which I seriously doubt I do. 


	2. Ron Weasley

Disclamer: I do not own anything that is in the Harry Potter books. I do own Cristine Applegate and Rose Potter. 

Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Always Be My Baby**

**Chapter 2**

Ron Weasley stood by his girlfriend Cristine Applegate. He was waiting for a train that would take him to Hogsmeade. He was a little nervous about it, because he hadn't been seen in 3 years. Cristine was going with him. Ron at first wouldn't let her, but she talked him into it. He did love her, and he didn't want her to be put in any danger than she already was by dating him. Voldemort may be gone again but there were still plenty of Death Eaters around. Some how he had managed to tick Voldemort off, and was one of the most sought after. He had alredy broken up with one girl because of it, and he wasn't about to make the same mistake

Plus, he loved Cristine and he wasn't going to break her heart like he did Hermione's. He still felt bad about it. Deep in his heart he still loved her. "Its kinda hard" he had said once "to have sex with a girl, if you truly loved her in the first place, and not have feelings for her afterwards"

"So where are we going again?" Cristine asked.

"Hogsmeade" Ron answered " Its a little town just outside the school I went to."

"Cool." Cristine said "So where is this place at? I've never seen it on a map."

"I really don't know" Ron answered "Somewhere in Scotland I think. I just remember going there as a kid"

"You still are. Your only 20. Okay maybe young adult." Cristine said

"I'm not a kid." Ron said " You are though"

" I'm 18 thank you very much, Mr. Weasley." Cristine snapped

"Sorry to offend you Ms. Applegate" Ron joked

The train pulled into the station and Ron and Cristine hoppen on. They found themselves a compartment in the back. They were in for a long ride.

"Tired" Ron asked Cristine as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yes." she answered "Man I didn't sleep well last night"

"Why?" Ron asked

"I kept waking up all night." she said. "Ever have that problem?"

"Yea, some of the time" Ron said "Well you have about 6 hours to sleep"

"Okay" Cristine said

Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight. I love you"

She gave a soft moan. Then she somewhat smiled

Three hours later, Cristine woke up. Ron had dozed of too. She was still in his arms. She smiled and dozed off again.

Three hours after that, Ron woke up about 10 min before they stopped. He nuged Cristine awake.

"We're here" he said.

"Okay" she said and got up.

" First thing we do is get a motel room."he said

"Sounds good to me" she said "So do I get to meet any of you friends?"

" I don't know where any of my friends are" Ron said sadly

"Not even that one girl you used to talk about?" Cristine asked

"Hermione? I tottaly lost contact with her when I left. I don't even know what happend to her or the baby."

"Baby?" Cristine asked giving Ron a quizzical look. "Oh she was the one huh?"

"Yeah." Ron said "And it was my falt. I kinda talked her into. But I didn't pressure her or anything."

"So none of that "If you really love me you'll sleep with me"?" Cristine asked "Being a good boy huh?"

"Kinda" said Ron " I just told her that if she wanted too she could. We started makeing out and went frome there."

"Well thats nice" said Cristine "I really wanted to know what you did with her. So how did you go from just kissing to having sex?"

"We.... er.... got carried away." said Ron looking uncomfterble. "Look can we change the subject. I think I'll wait till we're married to sleep with you. Your dad would kill me if I got you preagnet."

"Even if we were married, he'd still kill you. He dosen't want me to have any kids. "It will make you fat". Thanks dad, really cheerful words."

After they checked into a motel, they went shopping. Cristine didn't have any robes so they bought her some. She was thrilled. Then they went to eat and had butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

Ron instantly fell asleep that night. It felt really good to be back. He didn't even consider the thought that Harry Potter, Rose and Hermione Granger were just 15 miles away.

Okay short chapter. Please people review. The story bites now but It will get better. Promise. 


	3. The Meeting

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger or any things that are menchiond in the Harry Potter Books. I do however own Cristine Applegate, Rose and Anne Potter, Nicole ( herms baby) and the plot.

A/N: Okay. Someone said, I think it was Viper, they didn't know where this story was going. Well I'll try to explain it. See it is going to be a R/H romance, I just haven't gotten around to making that clear yet. See between the time they got out of Hogwarts and now, alot of stuff happend. Ron moved away and dissappeared, Harry and Rose had a daughter, Herm disapperared too. . . and all this leads up to is Hermione and Ron finding each other again. Do you kinda get it now? Still confusing? Well I tried to tell you without giving away the story. In the 6th chapter you'll kinda get it then. Hopefully.... I really would hate for you to stop reading this. I'll try to make it more iteresting. Just bear with me. Every story has its dull spots. (except some authours storys like lone astronomers, Someone the First, Gypsy... J.K. Rowling. :) ) Well I hope this helps you a little. If you have anymore questions email me at: nicky4499@hotmail.com . Happy reading! Oh and my computer editor is the reason why the lines are indented all the way through. Once you indent it, it sticks that way. So try to bear with me okay? 

Always Be My Baby

Chapter three

* * *

_Three weeks later_

"Hogsmeade visit today. Well that should be good." Hermione said " I need to get out of here."

"Me too" Rose said " Anne is driving me nuts"

"She's okay isn't she?" Hermione said

" Yea but she's not your kid. If Nicole was still alive she would be ginving you a hell of a time too."

" Harry James Potter!" Rose scolded " She did not need to hear that!"

"Its okay Rose" Hermione said " He didn't mean it bad. After all he was staiting a fact. She probley would be. Don't be mad at him."

" Yes I know but still. . . I know it hurts. She was the only thing you had left of Ron" Rose said giving Herm a sad look.

" Rose" Hermoine said annoyed " I said its okay." But Harry saw that Hermione was again fightng back tears

" Herm." Harry said "I'm sorry. You don't have to act so strong. I know and you know that what I said hurt. You can cry for once."

" Harry, I know you didn't mean it. Nicole is gone an that is that. Drop it." she said in a tone that ment he better drop it or things were going to get nasty.

"Hey, we better go if we want to go to Hogsmeade." Rose said still giving Harry a look "I'll go and get Anne. Maybe Snape will baby-sit her." And she hurried off.

"She's right." Hermione said staring at her watch. We'd better hurry. Here comes Anne and Rose."

"Thank God for Snape. He has changed so much." Rose said

After they got to Hogsmeade. They had no idea what they were going to do. Harry suggested they go for butterbeer in the Three Bromsticks. So a couple minites later they were talkng and laughing when a couple came in. The girl had lone blonde hair. They guy was well over 6 feet and firey red hair. They walked over to the counter and ordered two butterbeers.

"I wonder who the guy is." Harry said. He looks familar"

"Yea, I know. He does look familair. Herm do you know who he is?" Rose asked

"Yes." Hermione said " But I'm not telling. I'll leave that for you two to figure that out."

"Come on Hermi." Harry said "You can tell us"

"Harry I've told you a thousand times, don't call me Hermi! Only one person was allowed to call me that and that was Ron."

"Sorry" Harry said.

"I'm going over there to ask him." Rose said finnaly

Harry and Hermione watched as Rose tapped him on the sholder and asked him the question. "Your kidding me!" they heard her say. "Come here!"

The two walked over. "Harry, you'll never geuss who this is." Rose said

"Your right." Harry said "I won't. Who is it?"

"It's Ron!" Hermione and Rose said, except Hermione in a very small voice.

"You mean as n Ron Weasley. The man Herm used to date?" Harry said surprised.

It was too much for Hermione. She left, almost in tears.

"So Ron, how have you been?" Rose asked

"Just great thanks. And you?"

"Pretty good. Did you ever hear we have a daughter?" Rose said

"No! Well where is she?" Ron said 

"Well she's with Snape." Harry said

"Snape? As in Severus Snape. Meanest teacher up until 5th year?(a/n:I'll explain later.Nicky)" Ron asked

"Thats him!" Harry said.

At that moment, Snape walked in with Anne. He let go of her hand, and she ran to her mother and father. Snape smiled; until he noticed Ron. His eyes got wide and he turned around muttering "I'm seeing things. I _knew_ that peice of cake before bed last night was a bad idea."

"Have fun?" Rose asked her daughter

"Yep. I like Prof. Snake." Anne said

Harry cracked up. "Snape sweetie. Not Snake. S-N-A-_P_-E..

Anne looked embarrased. "Opps" she muttered. Then she looked around. "Mommy, where is Aunt Hermione? I'm going to find her." She started to leave but Rose was to quick.

"Oh, no you don't" Rose said "Just let her be. She's hurting, since your father can't seem to keep his mouth shut." She shot another Harry, but her could see she was smiling too.

"But Mommy.. Anne started, but Rose cut her off

"No." Rose told her " Herm needs to be alone."

"Fine." Anne snapped and walked off to a table and sat down.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Theres no reasoning with her. She loves Hermione like a mother. She's worried."

"Hermione." Ron said. "She's here?"

"Yep."

"Oh man!" Ron said "What happend to her after I left?"

"Well, Herm left too" Rose said "But she came back about 2 weeks before the baby was born. Anyway she named the baby Nicole Weasley. Well when Nicole was about 3 months old, she got some kind of liver desise and died for weeds later. Herm left again after that and we didn't hear from her until about 3 weeds ago when Harry and I met her again at Hogwarts. She's teaching there. So is Harry. Anne and I are along for the ride.

"I'm going to find her. Cristine come with me." Ron said.

"Okay." Cristine said

They found her sitting on a bench. I was clear she had been crying. She looked up.

"Ron!" she said and lept into his arms.

"Hey Hermi." Ron said

"Oh my I've missed you!" she said

" I have you too. I, er,.. heard about Nicole." Ron said "I'm really sorry Herm"

"Hermione reched into her purse and pulled out her wallet. Out of that she pulled a picture. It was one of a baby with redish, brownish hair, and she was in Hermione's arems. They were both laughing.

"Nicole was always so happy. Always laughing. She looked alot like you." she said looking at Ron.

"She's beautiful. I can't imagine anything comimg from me could be this pretty."Ron said.

"Thats were you're wrong." Herm said. "She was the world to me." Harry saw a tear slip down her face.

"We better go Herm." Harry said. "Or we'll miss the train back. Not like we need it but.."

"I'm going to bed as soon as I get back." Rose said. "Mr. Potter here kept me up some of the night." She smiled and winked at Ron. He laughed

Harry blushed. "Well, I think I'll be leaving now before Rose choses to revel any more of our life after dark." It was too much. Ron burst out laughing.

"Bye." he said

"I'll catch up with you and Rose, Harry."Herm said. She turned to Ron." You better promise to keep in touch. Or I will be forced to kill you." Then she pulled him into a hug.

"I will." Ron wispered and kissed her lightly on the cheek."I will. I promise."

* * *

Well that was wonderful huh? :Starts doging the tomatos: Well I hope you like this one. Next chapter Harry, Rose, and Herm are in a car crash and somthing bad happens. Please r/r


	4. Car Accident!

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger. I do however own Rose Potter,and Cristine Applegate.

A/N: Okay everyone, here it is. The 4th part of Always Be My Baby. I'm pretty proud of it. I am combining two chapters into one. Sound good to you? This really is important to the plot. All thats in this chapter is what brings the story to how its gonna end. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy.... Oh and sorry if the fonts to big!!

Always Be My Baby

Chapter 4.

* * *

_11:55 p.m_

_3 weeks later_

"Hey thanks for taking me with you guys." Hermione said

"No problem. It's not out of the way. Anyway I'd like to see your parents again. They are pretty nice people." Harry said.

"I really hope Anne is behaving herself for Snape." Rose said

"Oh she'll be fine." Hermione said. "Anyway my parents aren't so great if you had to live with them 24/7. They begin to drive you insane!"

"Don't they all" Rose said

" I wouldn't know, considering, I've never had any parents. _Thank you _Peter Pettigrew." Harry said very sarcasticly

Hermione laughed as she looked out the window. Just then something caught her eye. I was a car. _Coming straight at them._ "Harry" she yelled "Whatch out for that car!" But it was alredy to late.

* * *

_2:45 a.m_

Ron sat up in bed. Bolted up actully. "You okay?" Cristine asked

"Yeah." he said, but he had a very bad feeling something had happend.

"You sure?" Cristine asked, worried "You're pretty shakey."

"Fine. I'm fine." Ron said

The phone rang _'Who would be calling at this hour?'_ Ron thought "Hello?"

"Ron?" the voice on the other line said. "This is Rose. I've got bad news."

"What happend?" Ron asked hurriedly

"Harry, Herm and I were in an accident" Rose said "Harry and I are okay, but Herm, she's not doing so well."

"Where are you?" Ron said 

"St. Mungos" Rose said

"See you in 2 seconds." 

"Bye" and she hung up

"Whats wrong" Cristine asked

"Car wreck involving my best friends. I've got to go."

"Bye." she answered "I love you."

"Love you too." Ron said, and he dissapeared.

* * *

"Ron" Rose said. She had a broken arm and was very well cut up. "I'm so glad you're here."

Ron looked around. Remus Lupin, Sirius and Sara Black were there. Snape was sitting there too, playing with Anne. Sirius was beaming at his grandaughter. You could tell he had been crying though. The thought of almost losing his daughter and godson was too much. "Are you okay?" Ron asked Rose.

"Fine. Harry has to have surgrey on his leg. It was pretty badly damaged. My arm's in 3 pieces. But Herm.... Go see her Ron. She's in Room 22"

"Thanks Rose." and he set off.

* * *

Ron opend the door to Room 22, and almost cried.

"Good Lord, Hermione." he said quietly

Hermione was lying in the bed, scraped, cut and broken. She was black and blue, and one of her eyes was swollen shut.

"Ron!" she said "You're here!"

"Of course I am." Ron said gently "When my girls in the hospital, where else would I be? On the moon?"

"Don't make me laugh." Hermione said quietly "It hurts to."

"What happend?" he asked

"Ask Harry or Rose. They were consicuous at the time." Hermione said "Are they okay?"

"Fine." said Ron. "I'm so sorry Hermi. That I wasn't there for you. That I left you."

"Ron" Hermione said "Don't blame yourself. You have had a harder life than I."

"Yeah and I made it worse for you when I got you pregnet at age 17." He was begging to hate himself

"Don't even go there." Herm said "If you remember I was raped? I got preganat at age 15 first. I was the one who chose to go to sleep with you in your bed that night. I was the one who chose to do everything."

"Quit blaming yourself. If I had never asked you, you would have never had to go though that pain." 

"Quit hosting a pity-party for me, Ron." Hermione said "If you had never asked me, I'd have never had Nicole. I would have never known her the 3 months that I did. I'm a fighter, Ron. And a winner. Not a loser. I _never_ lose. I never give up. I'll fight till the end. You can count on that."

"You may have met your match though." Ron said "This"

"I'll survive, Ron. Thats a promise." Hermione said

"I better go. I'll talk to you later." Ron said. He got up and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and turned to leave. But just before he walked out the door, he heard Hermione.

"Ron," she said "I love you."

"I love you too, Herm." he answered and left.

* * *

Ron got to the motel and collapsed on the bed.

"How is she, Ron?" Cristine asked

"Not good." Ron answered

"Poor girl." Cristine said "Hold on phone."

"Answer is please. I'm going to take a shower." Ron told her

Ron got out of the shower, dressed and walked into the room, where Cristine was sitting on the bed, looking white and grim.

"Ron," she started "That was Rose. Hermione went into a coma just after you left. And there is a really good chance she's not going to come out of it. I'm really sorry."

Ron ran outside and kept running, despite Cristine's calls, until he reached a dead in by a mountain. He sat down there and cried.

__


	5. Cristine's Decision

**Disclamer:** Well as we all know all the Harry Potter stuff belongs to the great JKR. Don't sue me. I do however own ( well I created them, they own themselves) Rose Potter (also Rose has 3 last names. First Phillips, then Black, then Potter. So if you here me talk about Rose Black, Rose Phillips, or Rose Potter I'm talking about the same girl), Cristine Applegate, Herm's ( Snape's 4 year old adopted daughter)1st baby Fancy ( weird huh? "Here's your one chance Fancy, don't let me down." The song rocks) Nicole Weasley, etc... And of course the plot.

**A/n:** Thank you for reviewing my story. I hope it hasn't been too long since I've written. I really got busy with school. Man, math is getting hard. (thats the #1 subject I'm not good at. ugh) Anyway. Here's the summery. Ron gets back from crying. they go to the hospital.. and..... well I'll leave you to figure that out. Will Herm come out of her coma? OR will she die???(You'll find out in the next chapter, not this one.) Will Ron be left all alone?? Find out in this chapter! Anyway.. the people who are reviewing me.. please tell people about me.. I really need a chance. Also be on the look out for a new story I'm writing. It will be called DragonFly. It's a preqiel to this story. It is where Rose is introduced and their 5th year.. Its named after her nickname which is DragonFly. (Yes the F is supposed to be captilized). Anyway I'll leave you to read the story. The ending to this chapter I'm making up as I go along, so sorry if it bites. ~Nicky~

**Rose:** Yea people ya better read the story about me or... or.... I'll..... I'll do something.

**Harry:** Rose you wouldn't hurt a fly if you had to.

**Rose:** Not true.

**Lily Potter**: Will you both shut up your giving me a headache.

**Harry: **MOM?!?

**James Potter:** Er... she's a figure of your mind Harry. So am I, as a matter of fact.

**Rose:** :stares wideyed:

**~Nicky~:**Okay people.. shut up and lets get on with the story.

**Rose:** yea. OR I'll do something..

**Hermione:** Here we go again....

* * *

ALWAYS BE MY BABY

_If I live to be a hundred_

_and never see the 7 wonders_

_that'll be alright._

_If I don't make it to the Big Leagues,_

_if I never win a Grammy_

_I'm gonna be just fine._

_Cause' nothin' changes who I am._

_I am Rose-Mary's grandaughter_

_the spitting image of my father_

_and when the day is done my mama's still my biggist fan_

_Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsey_

_but I got friends who love me _

_and they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me_

_and thats who I am._

_Who I Am by Jessica Andrews_

____

"Ron" Cristine asked as Ron walked though the door, face red from crying 2 straght hours. "Ron. I'm... I'm really sorry about Hermione. Are you okay?"

"No not really," he replied "Did you get anymore news while I was gone?"

"Not a single word." she said "I'm going to go up there and see her. But I need help finding the place. Would you take me? You don't have to stay."

"I'll take you." Ron said

* * *

"Ron, Cristine!" Rose said "You're here!"

"Of course." Cristine said "And I'll stay till she wakes up."

_'Hope thats soon._' Ron thought "I'm going to go sit with her, ok?"

"Fine with me." Cristine said

After Ron had left, Cristine turned to Rose. "Rose." she said "Tell me what you know of that girls life and her relationship with Ron."

"Okay" Rose took a deep breath and started " I came to Hogwarts in our 5th year. Ron, Hermione, and Harry befriended me. Ron, and Herm where pretty clase then. Anyway Harry and I started to date, but Ron and Hermione didn't just yet. Lavender Brown, a girl in our house, started dating one of our enimies, Draco Malfoy. Now Hermione got the guts and asked Draco if they could start over. He said yes. So they became friends. Well somehow Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, got wind of that and came to Hogwarts to chew out his son. Well he was very angry when he left and he took his anger out on the first person he came by in the halls, Hermione. He raped her. Ron was angered beyond beleif. He or Draco couldn't imagine he would go that far. Well, Hermione got preagnet. One of the teachers, Proffesor Snape, was assinged as her "Whacher". He got the job because he used to be a Death Eater and he had seen and knew how to block curses that hardly anyone knew how to. The second was because his own half-sister was raped. He had seen this before. Hermione has a mark on her forearm that is of a snake. It was Lucius's mark. Also around her hip area she has the letters L.M D.E branded into her. It means Lucius Malfoy Death Eater. Anyway, Hermione had a little girl who she named Fancy."

"Like the song by Reba McEntire?" Cristine asked

"That was mine and Herm's favorite song at the time. Well Hermione was only 15 years old and she couldn't take care of a baby. So Snape adopted her. She still lives with him I think. Now we'll skip to our 7th year. Ron and Herm had started dating very seriously. The Weasleys had invited us over to their house for Christmas. We all were allowed to go. Anyway, the day we were to go back to Hogwarts, it was so strange the way Ron and Herm acted around each other. They would blush every time they looked at one another. Well, about 3 or 4 months after that Hermione told us she was pregnet. Everyone was surprised except Ron. We graduated and Ron proposed to her. She said yes of course. But then Lucius Malfoy showed up again and Ron and Draco killed him. Him being an important Death Eater, Voldemort went after Ron. My father, Sirius Black, my 'uncle' Remus Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Snape, and I defeated Voldemort. Ron was now in great danger. So he did what he thought he had to do. He left. The Death Eaters had a kind of concentration camp going and they captured him and put him in one. It's amazing he survived all that torcher. Hermione left too, but came back 2 weeks before the baby was born. Well as you know, Nicole died. And Hermione left again. We didn't see her until Harry started teaching. She's changed. Her personality, her looks. Everything."

"Thats so sad." Cristine said "I feel for her. I'm going to go home. But first... I have some busness to do."

"Bye." Rose said

* * *

Ron Weasley had never felt so sad. His ex-girlfriend, ex-lover, was lying on the bed, completly non-responsive and oblivious to the world around her.

Before tonight, Ron had never felt so confused. He loved Cristine so much, but his feelings for her, her relized now were no match for the feelings he had for Hermione.

"Ron?" Cristine said "You okay?"

"Just fine." he lied

"You're lying, I can tell." she said "Whats wrong?"

" I'm so confused." he said

"About what?" she asked

"My life!" he said " I mean, I love you, but..."

"You love Herm more." Cristine finished for him

"Well I mean-" Ron started

"Ron". Cristine said " I understand. You don't have to hide. YOu had a kid with that young woman up there in that bed._ Of course_ you're going to love her more. YOu share something special with her, I could never replace. And I'm going to let you have her."

"What?" Ron said "You're leaving me?"

"If she never wakes, you can come back to me. _But_ I will personally kill you if she wakes and you don't marry her. Bye, Ron. Be sure to invite me to the wedding." She leaned down, kissed him, and left.

**Rose:** You're going to keep us hanging??

**~Nicky~:** Yep.

**Sara: **Darn

**~Nicky~:** Okay, you're keeping me from my books. And studing

**Rose:** Is studing more important than _me?_

**~Nicky~: **No but if I don't pass this next test , its bye-bye-bye cheerleading. And I've got 3 games coming up this week and they really need me out there. 

**James Potter:** Rose, I understand you're hurt, but she's got to make it through school.

**~Nicky~: **Thank you James._ Hey _where did you come from?

**James: **My parents??

**Harry: **You're dead though.

**James: **I am?? I'm only 21 though.

**~Nicky~:** Never mind, I'll explain later, but now we've got to say good-bye and good-night to the readers.

**Everyone:** BYE!!!!

~Nicky~:Bye everyone. THe next part will be out soon. I promise. It won't be tomorrow though. I have a basket-ball game to cheer at. Maybe Tuesday. _Maybe_ Anyway Please R/R Tell me how I did.


	6. Hermione's Recovery

**Disclamer:** Well, (I get sick of doing this) it all belongs to JKR. I own Sara Black, Rose and Anne Potter, Fancy Snape(sounds weied huh?) and everyone that you don't reconize. 

**A/N:** Well here is the 6 th chapter. There might be two more I think. Anyway, be on the look out for DragonFly. I'm posting it today! Yeah!!! Also note, even though she may not seem like it, Rose is _REALLY _hyper. Belive me. I have to live w/ her in my mind. She drives me crazy. She likes to sing at night and she keeps you up at 2:40 am. ::yells "I will not stand for it to night Miss Phillips!:: Anyway.. I have to apoligize. I made a mistake on Fancy's age. She is 5 going on 6. Did yall like the last chapter?? Well in this one you find out if Hermione stays alive, or if she dies?? Which will it be?? Find out!! Anyway I really hope you like this chapter. And everyone who reads this, thanks a million. I would like to dedicate this series to my Granma. Without her encouragement, this story and DragonFly would never be possible. (I think she signs in as Betty.) Thanks. Anyway, enjoy....

Rose: Yes! We shall go out into the world.

Harry: Maybe you will but I'm staying right here.

James: I'm DEAD???

~Nicky~: Yes you are dead..

James: ::Gets a really sad look on his face:: But.. I never got to see my son grow up....

Lily: ::smacks James upside the head:: Sorry for him. He still hasn't accepted the fact he's been dead for 14yrs

~Nicky~: Okay people, lets get on with the story.

Rose ( DragonFly): YEAH!!!!! ::begins to jump up and down::

* * *

Ron sat there. He could not beleive what had jus happend. He got up and started pacing the room when he heard a voice.

"Ron?" a voice said very weakly (~N~:I don't know if you can do any of this stuff like talk when you first wake up,when you're in a coma, I've never been in one, Thank the Lord)

Ron whirled around. Hermione was trying to sit up in the bed, but was too weak. "Oh my gosh!" you're alive!

"Where's Cristine?"Hermione said

"She left me to you." Ron said. "This may not be the best time in the world for this question, but Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione was stunned and struck speachless. She nodded and smiled. Ron got the message.

* * *

"I'm glad your home Hermione." Snape said as he and Ron helped Hermione thorough the door.

"Thanks Severurs. I'm glad too." Hermione said " I swear to the high heavens I'm never getting in a car again,"

"Thats a good idea." Ron said

"I second that." Harry said " _Man_, its so hard to wak with these things!" He glared at his cruches.

"Well get used to them honey." Rose said, kissing him.

"Hey, you got better off then I did." Hermione said " At least you wern't in a coma for 26 hours."

"True." Harry said. " It feels so good to be home."

"I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts to." Ron said " It feels so much like home then London ever did."

"Is that where you went?" Snape asked

"Yeah. I removed myself from the wizarding world. You can do that you know. I changed my name. As far as the world was concerned, Ron Weasley was dead. Or never existed. I didn't want to be found. By anyone. Not even you guys." Ron said. He felt a tugging on his robes. He looked down, expecting to see Anne, but insted he saw a small girl with very light whitish blondish hair. She looked alot like Herimone, but alot like Draco Malfoy. " Who's this?"

Snape looked around. He smiled. "Don't remember her, do you, Ron?" he said quietly so that Fancy couldn't hear. "It was Hermione's first daughter. Lucius Malofy's girl. Fancy, baby, come here."

Fancy walked over to him. "Who is that?" She pointed at Ron

"That's a friend of mine." Snape said " He was your momma's friend.

Ron looked at Hermione. She shook her head no and mouthed ' She dosn't know I'm her mother' 

"Cute. Very pretty. So your her father?" Ron said

"Yep. You remember when I adopted her, right?" Snape asked

"You consider me a friend?" Ron asked

"Of course. I changed since you first knew me, Ron." Snape said

" Well would you like to come to a wedding?" Hermione said

" You and Ron?" Snape said. " Or course!"

" When is it?" Harry asked 

"We haven't picked a date yet." Hermione said. "_Accio _calender . Okay lets see here....... How about........... next Thursday. We can get ready by then, if we send out invitations tonight and tomorrow after classes, can't we?"

"I think so." Ron said looking at the calender. " But where will it be?"

" There is a little chapel in Hogsmeade, its kinda hidden, but I know where it is." Snape said " It's very nice and decent. I was married in it."

"Well I geuss that answers all our questions." Hermione said " Lets do it!"

* * *

Rose: Well wasn't that lovely???

Ron: Yes it was, thank you very much. I finally get married!!!

Hermione: How is married life?

Harry: Well it can be fun. :: gets look in eye::

Rose: ::smacking Harry upside the head.:: Get your mind out of the gutter!

Harry: Well its the truth!

James: Well he is telling the truth. But now that I'm DEAD I can't experence that anymore!

Rose: What is it with men and sex??

Hermione: I don't know, I think it is just something thats just naturlly in them. Thats all they think about.

Sirius: Now just wait a min..

~Nicky~: _Okay_.. Lets end this wonderful conversation and say goodbye to the readers.

Everyone: Bye!!!

~Nicky~ Again bye everyone.. How did you like this one?? There is going to be about 2 or 3 more chapter and then I'm done. Be looking for DragonFly. Its comming out today. I'll see ya (Well I can't _see_ you because you're on another comuputer but you get the idea!) R/R


	7. The Fight

**Disclamer: **I own none of the Harry Potter charicters. Everyone you don't reconize, I invented but they own themselves.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't able to get the internet for quite a while. Anyway, I was told by some people, that I was rushing things ( I forgot who they were), but now, thanks to you ( and I'm not being rude) things will no longer be rushed. I was totally clueless on what the next chapter was going to be about untilI was told that. Now I have a new chapter written! Thank you people!! Anyway now, on w/ the story!

* * *

Hermione sat a Harry's table thinking. Ron walked in and put his arms around her. "Hey there." he said

Hermone smiled and kissed him. "Hi." she said. "How are you this morning?"

"Just great thanks. Y tu?"(a/n I'm pretty sure how thats spelled. Forgive me if i'm wrong. I'm taking spanish and I love it. I just had to use it.) Ron said

"You must be feeling wonderful if your speaking Spanish. I'm okay. Just kinda worried." Hermione answered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I'm kinda worried we're rushing things. I mean 2 min out of my coma, we got engaged. And then, we plan to get married in 4 days. I mean, maybe we should slow down." Hermione said.

"So your saying we should put our wedding off?" Ron said slowly

"Well, maybe. I just-"

"No!" Ron said, half yelling. "No! I've waited for four years to marry you! I'm not waiting any longer!"

"Ron," Hermione said, now standing up "Its not like it will be a year. Just a few weeks. Maybe a month. Don't take it so hard!"

"Hey whats all the racket about?" Rose said 

"Well, lets see, Miss.Granger her decided without my agreement, that we should put our wedding off for a month and I say no!" Ron shouted

"Ron, calm down. You're going to wake up Anne." Harry said, as he too walked into the room " Hermione came to me about this last night. I agree with her."

"Oh, so you go to _Harry_, but not me!" Ron said, hardly lowering his deep voice. "Why am I always the last to know about things? Why do you go to everyone else but me?"

Rose looked at Ron with a stern look on her face. "I'll tell you why. Because everytime she tries to talk to you about something or tells you one of her ideas, you explode."

"But , why does she never try." Ron said still not getting the point Rose was trying to get across to him. "I mean I haven't even been talked to about this!" He looked at Hermone "I'm always shut out from your life. I have been since we first got together at age 15!"

"May I remind you that _you_ were the one at age 17 got me pregneat and five months later left." Hermione yelled at him " No letters, no calls, no visits. You weren't even there the day your daughter was born! And you stand there and say that _I_ shut you out from _my _life? Look whose talking!"

Everyone silenced. Harry looked at Ron. A hurt and painful look was on his face. "Fine." he said finnaly "Consider the wedding off." He then picked up his coat and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hermione, its going to be okay." Snape said, as Hermione sobbed on his shoulder. "Ron will come back."

"No he won't." Hermione sobbed " I hurt him to much."

"He'll come back. I agree with you. You were rushing things. But that was no reason for both of you to lose your heads and hurt each other." Snape said "Ron's hurt, but he also loves you, and he's not going to leave you again."

"You really think so?" Hermione said looking up at Snape.

" I'm positive. Now," he said in his old tone. "Get up and dry off your eyes. No use crying over spilled milk."

" I never thought I'd never come to my "evil" Potions professor to cry on his shoulder." Hermione said

" People change. I never thought I'd let the "insufferable know-it-all" cry on my shoulder." Snape said. A noise came from the direction of Fancy's bedroom. She walked out a miniute later. "Good morning."

"Good moring, Daddy." Fancy said "Hi Hermione."

"Hey Fancy." Hermione said. How are you?"

"Sleepy. I kept waking up last night." Fancy said "Daddy, can we go to London today. I want to go to that Muggle cd place and get a CD. Please."

"Go get dressed and we'll leave." Snape said. After she left, he turned to Hermione. "Are we ever going to tell her who her mother is?"

"Maybe we should." Hermione said. "Just not who her father is. I'd rather her think I slept with you than Lucius Malfoy."

Fancy walked out wearing a srtiped t-ee shirt and blue jeans. Her silver blonde hair in a high pony-tail. "Ready." 

* * *

Ron sat in the Leaky caldron with a glass of OJ in front of him. He had cried all the tears he could. He looked up as a couple walked in to the bar. "Ron Weasley?" a familiar voice said. It was Lavender Brown.

"Hi, Lavender. Long time, no see. How are you?" Ron said

"I'm fine! I can't beleive after 3 years you finnaly make your apperence. Anyway, you don't sound so hip-hop. Whats up? Lavender asked

"Nothing. _Hip-hop?_." Ron said

Lavender smiled. "My daughter and I have a communication system in the morning. If she's feeling okay, its hip-hop. If she's not, it pip-pop."

"Well, well, well. I walk in to get a drink and who do I find? Ron Weasley!" Draco Malfoy said, as he sat down.

"Hey, Draco. I saw your sister a few days ago." Ron said

"Really? How is the munchkin? I havn't seen her in about 3 weeks." Draco said.

"From what I know she's fine." Ron answered

"Draco, I'm going to get drinks. What do you want?" Lavender asked

"Martini, shaken, not stirred." he answered.(a/n:I just got through watching the movie 007:The World is Not Enough, and that was the first drink that came to my mind.)

Lavender rolled her eyes. "You sound like James Bond."

"Thats me baby." Draco said " So how are things with you, Ron?"

"Terrible." Ron answered He told Draco about the fight that he and Hermione had. "So now everythings screwed up."

"Well, maybe you did rush things a little. But she wasn't all in the bad spot you know. YOu really should have let her talk. Thanks." Draco said, as Lavender set down the drinks.

"But why is she so worried? Thats what I have trouble understanding." Ron said, banging his head against the table. 

"Maybe she thought that if you got married to soon, it would all fall apart later." Draco said. "Go to her. Now!" He lifted Ron out of the chair, and pushed him out the door.

* * *

"So Fancy. Where are we going?" Snape asked "Your father would like a clue."

"I told you. I'm going to the CD place. I want to get the CD by Nina Gordon that has the song "Tonight and the Rest of My Life". I've saved up all my money for it." Fancy said

"Well, lets get your CD and then we're going to have a talk. Okay?" Snape said.

"Okee-dokie." Fancy said as her and her father walked into the store. "Coming Hermione?"

"I'm going to stay out here." Hermione answered

Five miniutes later, they were back. "Lets go." Fancy said.

Snape led them to a small resteraunt. He sat down by Hermione, facing Fancy. "Fancy, you have always wondered who your mother is. Well, I'm going to tell you."

"Really?" Fancy said, her face lighting up.

"Yes. Fancy, Hermione is your mom." Snape said.

"I always wondered why I looked like her." she turned to Hermione "Your my mom?"

"I am." Hermione answered

Fancy suddenly frowned. She turned to Snape. "Your not my real father are you?"

"I'm not." Snape answered. "I adopted you when you were born."

Fancy looked puzzled. "Who's my real father?" Hermione and Snape looked at each other. Hermione nodded.

"What happend to your mother and who your father is, is something your to young to understand." Snape said. "You know Draco Malfoy right?" Fancy nodded "Well he's your brother. Your real father is Lucius Malfoy."

"But why would she have sex with someone twice her age?" Fancy asked. Snape looked startled

"Where in the world did you learn about that?" Hermione asked. "Your only 5!"

"I read it in a book. So you don't have to act stupid. And I know what rape is, etc..." Fancy said. Snape smiled and chuckled. "Takes after her mother."

Hermione looked kinda frightend. "You know what rape is? What is it then?" 

"Where someone forces you to sleep with them." Fancy said "Its a bad thing."

"Well thats what happend to your mother." Snape said. He explained it to her. Fancy looked horrified.

"So I wasn't even wanted?" Fancy asked slowly.

"No sweetie," Hermione said quickly " I was so happy to have you. So was your father. Your apart of me. I could _never_ not want or love you."

"Where is he now?" Fancy asked."My real father I mean?"

"One of my friends killed him. We don't have to worry of fear him anymore." Hermione said

"Okay. Can we go home now, Daddy? I don't feel so well." Fancy asked.

"Lets go." Snape said 

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron said, walking in to Harry and Rose's home. 

"She's not here Ron." Rose said. "She left just right after you did."

"Where did she go?" Ron asked

"Snape's I think. Went over to see Fancy." Harry said.

"She's mad at me,huh?" Ron asked

"She's more mad at herself than you. After what she said." Rose answered.

"All of it was uncalled for." Harry said. "She just got out of the hospital, Ron. Can't you give her a break?"

"I'm going to." Ron said "But first, I've got to find her." And with that he dissaperared.

* * *

"Snape?" Ron said 

"In here" Snape called. " She just left."

"How did you know I was looking for Herm?" Ron asked 

"I just did." Snape said

Ron looked around the house. There were pictures all around. "Are all of these pictures of your family?" Ron asked

"Most of them." Snape picked up a picture of a woman, that looked about 18. "This is my late wife." 

"She's very pretty. What happend to her?" Ron asked

"Died giving birth to our son. He died 5 months later." Snape said

"Is everyone in your family dead?" Ron asked.

"Everyone but Fancy." Snape said "And I geuss your could count Hermione as part of my family. She's my daughters mother." 

"Do you know where Hermione went?" Ron asked about to give up.

"Actually, Hermione's right here." Hermione stepped into the living room. "I was just seeing how bad you wanted to find her. I'll leave you two alone." Snape left the room.

"Ron, I'm really sorry for what-" Hermione begain, but Ron cut her off.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I just now relize what you mean by we were rushing things. I could have chosen to leave again, but I almost lost you forever twice. I'm not making that mistake a third time. I love you so much, Hermione, it hurts." Ron said.

"I love you too." Hermione said. She was then caught up in a giant hug from Ron. Ron leaned down and kissed her. He caught tears on her face and wiped them off for her. 

"Don't cry." Ron said. "I'm here. And I'm not leaving again. I promise."

"Promise? To always be my baby?" Hermione said

"I'll always be your baby." Ron answered."Forever and ever." 

* * *

Well, how did ya like it? I thought it was pretty good. I was reading over this and I relized that this sounds like Chapter 12 of Tessie's The Marauders: The Next Generation. I swear, I wrote this before I read that! Its so weird. Anyway please reveiw. Also, I just found out, that in Napster for all you people who use it.) if you don't have book four or one of the books and you want it. You can download it from Napster! I was so surprised! Anyway, I'll let you go. Thanks to my many readers. Your so much help!

~DragonFly~


End file.
